Electronic balances are in many cases calibrated by means of an internal calibration weight. To perform a calibration, a calibration weight of a defined mass is brought into force-transmitting contact with the force-transmitting mechanism that is arranged in the force-measuring cell of a balance, whereupon a reference weight is determined. Based on this reference value, it is possible to adjust further weighing parameters of the balance. After the calibration has been successfully completed, the contact between the calibration weight and the force-transmitting mechanism is released again and the calibration weight is locked in a rest position. In this process, the calibration weight is moved from a rest position into a calibrating position and back by a transfer mechanism which includes at least one lifting element cooperating with a drive mechanism. In the calibrating position, the calibration weight is in force-transmitting contact with the force-transmitting device, while there is no force-transmitting contact in the rest position.
The known state of the art offers various types of lifting elements and versions of calibration weight arrangements.
A calibration weight which is disclosed in EP 0 468 159 B1 is moved vertically by pairs of wedge blocks sliding horizontally against each other and is thereby brought into force-transmitting contact with the force-transmitting device of the balance. This lifting element is driven by way of a motor and a horizontally oriented spindle which is connected to the wedge blocks.
A device described in EP 0 955 530 A1 likewise effects a vertical lifting and lowering of a calibration weight. The weight rests on a seat which is moved by an electrically driven lifting element.
An arrangement is described in DE 203 18 788 U1, where a monolithically formed calibration weight is lifted and lowered by a ramp-like lifting element, wherein the lifting element is actuated by a linear drive and performs a kind of slanted translatory movement.
In many balances, the calibration weight arrangement and the force-transmitting device are arranged behind one another, as is disclosed in EP 0 955 530 A1. However, the calibration weight can also be split up for example into two calibration weights and can be attached laterally to the force-transmitting device, like the cylindrical calibration weights disclosed in EP 0 789 232 B1. The two identical weights are arranged on two opposite sides of the force-transmitting device. Two different mechanisms for moving the calibration weights are described. In the first case, the calibration weight which is equipped with a guide pin is resting on a calibration weight seat configured as a support. To perform a calibration, the calibration weight seat which is hinged on one side is tilted, whereby the calibration weight is lowered and set onto two calibration weight carriers that are connected to the force-transmitting device and are configured as rods or levers. In a second version, the weight in its rest position is held on a calibration weight seat that is arranged between the calibration weight carriers that are connected to the force-transmitting device. To perform a calibration, the calibration weight is brought into contact with the calibration weight carriers through a vertical downward movement of the calibration weight seat.
A calibration weight arrangement is disclosed in DE 201 19 525 U1 with a lifting device for a calibration mechanism which includes two angled levers with fulcrum mounts fixed in the housing, whose vertical lever arms are coupled to each other by a horizontal slide and on whose horizontal lever arms the calibration weight is seated.
The aforementioned lifting elements are generally driven by servo motors. The disadvantage in using a servo motor is that it uses a comparatively large amount of space in the force-measuring cell of the balance, whereby the force-measuring cell as well as the balance itself is unnecessarily enlarged.
Especially in highly sensitive electronic balances, the weighing result is influenced and even changed by electrostatic charges and interactions. The servo motors which are used to drive the transfer mechanisms contain electrically non-conductive gearbox components which generate electrostatic charges through friction which occurs during operation. The resulting electrostatic fields, but also electromagnetic fields of conventional electric motors, are strong enough to influence the weighing result, in particular in balances of high sensitivity.
Almost always, the calibration weight arrangements of the known state of the art have relatively large drive mechanisms. However, the known state of the art offers more and more weighing modules containing force-measuring cells which have small dimensions especially in the directions perpendicular to the load vector. These weighing modules are used for measuring small weights that must meet relatively high accuracy requirements. They are also particularly well suited for applications where weighing modules or force-measuring cells are put together in a compound arrangement in systems for production plants, serving to determine the mass of uniform weighing objects as in the checking of small, relatively expensive parts, for example in filling and packaging machines for tablets, capsules, ampoules, etc. in the pharmaceutical industry, or in the quality control of ball bearings.
To make an improvement in the calibration weight arrangement therefore requires in particular an optimization and miniaturization of the drive source for the transfer mechanism. The drive source needs to be very small, compact and flexible to meet different application requirements.